A Not So Rainy Day
by Kate the Tigeress
Summary: A KelDom Fic. Not sure what else to say. Chapter 2 Up. R&R Please!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hello everybody! Once again, I'm bored in Tech class. And then the Fluffiness attacked. That means I'm going to be writing a Kel/Dom story! Anyways, here goes nothing...

Disclaimer: I no own. Simple, yet effective. 

Dom was walking down the hallway rather glumly. It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and there was nothing to do. His cousin was somewhere with his bride-to-be and his friends were all back at the fort. He hated being injured. He was perfectly fine, but they insisted the he take a break until his arm was completely healed. Grumbling he didn't realize where he was going and bumped into someone. 

"Oh, sorry." Both muttered and continued on their way. Then Dom realized who he had just bumped into.

"Kel!" he exclaimed, "I didn't know you were here!"

"Dom!?!" replied Kel , " I though you were back at the fort!"

"I was but they're making me stay here until my arm's better, even though it's perfectly fine! Why are you here? I thought you were a the fort."

" The Stump sent me here. He said that I needed a break, because I looked like I hadn't slept in a month! It had only been a week since I slept." Dom laughed and shook his head. 

"My dear Protector, you really do work to hard. Come, let's get something to eat, and you can tell me whatever news you have of what's happening, as the annoying healers won't tell me anything, I've only just managed to sneak away." Kel laughed and they headed to the mess hall, Kel telling Dom what she knew of the war. Dom looked at her and thought of how beautiful she was Stop that! He told himself. You can fall for Kel! She's your friend! Besides, she'd probably never like him as more than a friend, and thinking things like that would just be torturing himself. Little did Dom know, Kel was having very similar thoughts.

*****************************************************************************

A/N: Well this is all I can write right now, class is almost over (celebrate!) But I'll write more later. May you all have a great day and not have to suffer through any class as boring as mine! Kate


	2. A not so rainy day

A/N: I'm back again! Tech class is really a wonderful opportunity to write, seeing as our teacher mostly just sits at the back of the class and snores... Well, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: *sigh* Once again, everything you recognize belongs to the great Tamora Pierce. I'm just borrowing them for awhile. 

After eating a filling lunch, Kel and Dom searched for something to do. It still hadn't stopped raining and Dom had to keep ducking into back halls whenever the healers came. Finally they decided they would just hide in the stables until it stopped raining and then they could go for a ride. They went outside and raced through the pouring rain to the stables, so that they were only half soaked by the time they got there. Kel laughed.

"Dom, you look like someone dumped you in a lake." she said jokingly

"Why! So do you my lovely Protector!." Replied Dom and offered her his arm as they walked goofily towards the stable loft where they could stay until the rain let up. They talked about the war, meathead, their friends, horses and many other things.

"You know Kel, I think one day you may be able to knock the stump from his saddle. It will give him quite a shock." commented Dom. Kel laughed.

"Yes, if I ever knock him from his saddle, it will give him quite a shock, but not as much of a shock as it'll give me!" She exclaimed. 

"Look, the rain's letting up!" said Dom, peering outside. Then he looked a Kel. "You're really great you know" he said and leaned towards her. 

"You're great too Dom." she whispered as she leaned in for his kiss and outside, a rainbow appeared as the rain faded into a sunny day.

A/N: Not bad if I do say so my self. Yes this has been another episode of "When Fluffiness Attacks" Now how to upload this... checks to see if teacher has woken up... Nope still sleeping, it's safe. Well I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter! Please review with any ideas you might have. Thanks,

-Kate

_________

| | 

| |

| |

| |

\ /

\ /

\ /

v

REVIEW!

( Pretty Please? )

  



End file.
